


Zardoz

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's Halloween costume gives Hermann naughty ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zardoz

Title: Zardoz  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 444  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: Contains awesome art by [lunarinferno](http://lunarinferno.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Newt's Halloween costume gives Hermann naughty ideas.

 

"Newton, I thought you said your costume would only take a few minutes to finish. We're going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your bats on." Newt steps out of the bathroom. Instead of the zombie Godzilla costume Newt has been going on about for the last three months, Newt is wearing a pair of black boots which go just above his knees, a set of gun belts across his chest, and some sort of red cloth undergarment. When he turns in a circle, he reveals the underwear is similar to a thong, exposing the globes of his ass. "Ta da! Pretty sure the Shatterdome Halloween party has no idea what awesomeness is on its way."

For a moment, Hermann just stares. He can feel himself blushing from the back of his neck all the way to the tips of his ears and is glad to put on make-up to make himself look even more pale than usual. He's also happy he didn't take Newt's suggestion to wear a pair of tight leather pants because they'd be even tighter now. Hermann manages to adjust his pants without Newt noticing. He clears his throat. "And what exactly are you supposed to be?"

Newt scowls. "Seriously? You've never seen 'Zardoz'?" He strokes one of the gun belts. "Bad science fiction film involving a giant floating head and Sean Connery is wearing this outfit for a large chunk of it, though I didn't want to bother with the braid or the porn 'stache. I think it still looks pretty good."

"Very few people can pull off a proper mustache." Hermann's eyes keep traveling down the length of Newt's body and focusing on the creamy skin of his thighs and ass. "Remember the picture you sent me? You are not one of those people."

A smile crosses Newt's lips when he catches Hermann staring. He 'accidentally' drops his toy gun on the floor and slowly bends down to pick it up. He hears Hermann gasp. "Bet this costume makes you have all sorts of naughty ideas, huh?"

"Newton, as much as I would like to sink my fangs into your wonderful arse, we do have a party to attend." Hermann checks his bats to make sure none of them have come loose again. "How does my cape look?"

"It looks awesome, same as the rest of you." Newt leans in, kissing the end of Hermann's nose. "I don't want to smudge your make-up, Count Mathula." He laughs at the amused look on Hermann's face. "And Hermann?" Newt turns around, wiggling his ass back and forth. "You are totally going to do the biting thing after the party."

"Indeed."

  
[larger version here](http://killerweasel.tumblr.com/post/127746373973/i-commissioned-this-awesome-art-from-lunarinferno)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen 'Zardoz', you should check it out. Not the best movie, but worth watching at least once. [Zardoz trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbGVIdA3dx0).


End file.
